Electromyograph (EMG) is an instrument that is used to evaluate and record activation signals in muscle. The EMG detects the electrical potential generated when muscle cells are at rest or contract. There are two types of EMG: intramuscular and surface. Intramuscular EMS consists of placing a needle electrode into the muscle in question and consequently, may be too invasive. Surface EMG consist of placing an electrode on the surface of the skin. This allows the medical professional to obtain a general picture of muscle activation; intramuscular EMG allows the medical professional to monitor the activities of a few fibers.
Surface EMG is generally used to evaluate patients with neuromuscular diseases, low back pain, and disorders of motor control. It is also used in sleep clinics to determine the quality of sleep an individual is having. In this case, electrodes are placed on several regions of the face; one of those regions being the chin area.
However, as medical personal have found out, the electrodes that are required on the chin area are difficult to keep in place. Usually, medical professionals use medical adhesive to keep electrodes in place. However, this method often fails as it is easy for a sleeping person to remove or loosen a seeming irritant from his face. The current invention addresses this issue. The current invention is an apparatus that comfortably fits on an individual's chin and holds EMG electrodes in place.